


A Cold Wind Blows Right Through Me

by Nevanna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode 159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: The Lonely still affects Martin in unexpected ways.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	A Cold Wind Blows Right Through Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/gifts).



> Thanks to tumblr users **titanfalling** and **lesbian-dice** for [the posts](https://lesbian-dice.tumblr.com/post/190337866725/concept-postlonely-martins-breath-fogs-in-the) that inspired this ficlet, and Orchis for sticking with me even when some of the Fears were very loud indeed.
> 
> The title is from the song "Out of the Shadows" by Sarah McLachlan.

The fog has melted from over the hills by the time they make their way back from the village, laden with supplies for the week and weathered paperbacks from the tiny bookshop. “Shall we swap when we’re done reading?” Jon suggests, as their safehouse rises into view.

“What? I suppose.” Martin has been silent for the entire walk, and his voice is thin and distant. When his breath fogs the air, despite the mild weather, he doesn’t seem to notice.

Jon does notice, and stops Martin with a firm hand on his shoulder. He says, “Stay here with me,” and “We’re all right,” even as part of him clamors to _know_ why the Forsaken slipped back in, to peel Martin open until there’s nowhere for it to hide… He forces away those desires, barely managing not to pull back.

Later, the fog will dissipate again, as Martin tries to explain that their conversation with Basira reminded him of the chaos that they’d left behind - that he and Peter Lukas had unleashed upon the Institute - and how the chilly nothingness of the Lonely had been, could _still_ be, a sweet refuge. For now, Jon keeps an arm around Martin’s waist and his lips close to Martin’s ear, whispering words that he hopes will ground and reassure them both, as they take their final steps toward home.


End file.
